The Park
by German Mickey
Summary: The Storm Hawks take Tinky to the park. What happens when Piper gets confronted by a cute guy? What does Aerrow think about that? And what do canibal kids and weird sounds have to do with it? AxP


_**All right. So here's the story I promised everyone. There was a poll on my profile for a while about the new story I'd write this summer. This is the longest one shot I've ever written. Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

"Dude! Why does this always happen to us?!"

"Easy Finn. We've been through worse, remember?" Aerrow placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Oh really?" The sharpshooter asked incredulously. "When?"

"Umm, well, that one time when we…actually, I can't think of a time."

"Oh come on guys!" Junko tried to reason with his team. "It's only for one afternoon. We've watched Tinky before!"

"Yeah, we have." Piper said "But we never took him to a park before. I mean, it's easy enough for him to wander off without taking him to a big open place. And now that he can walk, it's even harder to keep track of him!"

"Come on guys! It'll be fun! And besides, we need a vacation!"

Aerrow ran his hand through his hair. "That's true. And if we all take turns watching him, it might not be so bad."

The others agreed, and a course was set for the nearest park.

Stork, however, was not too happy with the idea. "This trip can only mean certain doom." he warned them all.

* * *

It was a warm day, and many families had decided to go to the same place.

"Look Tinky!" Junko told the baby Wallop. "There are lots of little children for you to play with!"

"But remember, Junko." Aerrow warned his teammate. "We have to make sure that someone's watching him at all times."

Piper smiled at him. "It'll be fine, Aerrow."

Aerrow smiled back. "You're right, Piper. Okay. Finn, Radarr, you two take the first shift. The rest of us will be back in a bit."

"Okay dudes! You can trust us!" Finn waved them off.

He turned back to Radarr and Tinky. "Okay little guy, what do you want to do first- where'd he go?"

Tinky was already off and walking toward the small stream that ran a little bit away. He almost fell in, but Radarr caught him just in time.

"Hmm," Finn scratched his head. "maybe this babysitting thing is a lot harder than I give it credit for."

"Come on Stork! Throw it! Throw it!"

Aerrow, Piper, Stork, and Junko were playing touch football. Junko and Stork were a team, and Aerrow and Piper were a team. Junko's brute strength, and Stork's great catching skills were nothing compared to Aerrow's expert maneuvering and Piper's agility. (A/N: It's just not fair to have Aerrow on your team. He's just too good!)

But somehow, later in the game, Junko and Stork managed to catch up to Aerrow and Piper's twelve point lead.

"Okay Piper!" Aerrow told her as they huddled together to form their game plan. "We're going to run together so that the person that doesn't have the ball can keep Stork and Junko away from the other person. Got it?"

"Sure Aerrow."

And so the play began. (A/N: In football it's called a play, right?) Piper had the ball, and Aerrow was moving around her, keeping Junko and Stork away. They were almost and the end zone when Piper tripped over Aerrow, landing them both in a tangled mess. Piper had closed her eyes during the fall, but when she opened them, she automatically wanted to close them again. She was sprawled on top of Aerrow, and their faces were just centimeters apart.

"Sorry! I am so, so sorry Aerrow! I didn't mean to, I mean, I was clumsy, I mean-" Piper stammered as she struggled to detangle her legs from Aerrow's.

"It's okay Piper! It was my fault for not moving away when I was supposed to." Aerrow said as he brushed himself off.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" Junko asked as he ran up to them.

"Yeah we're fine." Aerrow assured him. "We just tripped is all."

"Oh, well then…tag!" Junko tapped Piper on thee shoulder. Then he grabbed thee ball and ran to his end zone.

"Well, there goes thee game." Aerrow sighed. "Oh well. Better luck next time, huh Piper?" He grinned at Piper, causing her to blush.

"Umm, yeah, well, I…I better go check on Tinky!" Piper stuttered as she ran off.

"What's wrong with Piper?" Junko asked Stork.

"Mind worms. We should have everyone tested."

Piper stopped at a tree to catch her breath. The blush on her cheeks was just starting to go down.

"Aarrgg! What's wrong with me?! Why can't I play a simple game with him without embarrassing myself at least once?!" Piper yelled to no one in particular.

"Are you okay?" A voice behind her asked.

Piper spun around. Right in front of her was a handsome boy. His hair was silver, and he had blue green eyes. He was wearing a blue skater shirt, and faded jeans.

"Are you alright?" he offered again.

"Umm, umm, I'm fine." Piper stammered._ He's _really_ cute! _She thought.

"I'm Chris. What's your name?"

"Umm, Piper."

"Piper. Cute name. Do you live around here?"

"Aah…no. I…umm…got to go." Piper turned and ran from the boy. She ran to where she last saw Finn, Tinky, and Radarr. But when she got there, she couldn't find them. So she looked in a nearby field and found Finn and Radarr sleeping in the tall grass-but Tinky was no where to be found.

"Hey Finn!" Piper nudged him with her foot.

"Five more minutes Mommy!" Finn muttered.

Piper rolled her eyes. Then she did her best Dove impression. "Finn, please get up."

Finn jumped to his feet. "Dove! I was just dreaming about- Oh. It's just you." He stretched and proceeded to go back to sleep.

Piper cleared her throat. "I hate to disturb your royal slumber, but mind telling me where Tinky is?"

Finn gave her a confused look. "Tinky? He's right…here? OH NO! Radarr and I were so tired from running after him that we fell asleep! Radarr! Wake up!"

Radarr opened his eyes and looked around. Noticing the missing person, he went into a frenzy of chirps. (A/N: I don't really know what sound he makes. Sorry!)

"How dare you accuse me of losing him!" Finn yelled at Radarr. "What were you doing sleeping?! It was your turn to watch him!"

Piper rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "Both of you. Stop arguing! The important thing right now is finding Tinky! Now. Radarr, I need you to get the guys. They're at the football field."

Radarr nodded and ran off.

"Come on Finn. We need to search the area."

In five minutes, the team was gathered under a big tree. Junko was crying his eyes out and saying how much of a failure he was. Piper was trying to explain to him how it was all Finn's fault, and how he was still a very responsible Wallop. Finn, of course, was blaming it all on Radarr; while Radarr was blaming it on Finn. Stork kept saying how everyone needed to be tested for mind worms.

"ENOUGH!" Aerrow yelled.

The team automatically stopped their arguing and turned to face their leader.

"Okay. We need to split up into teams. Junko, you're with Finn. Radarr buddy? Go with Stork. Piper, come with me." Everyone nodded in agreement and went in different directions.

* * *

Piper and Aerrow went in the direction of the woods. There was a trail that went through there, and it was a good place for walks. The trees were thick, and birds were singing. In fact, this was a popular place for couples. Looking at the two teenagers, you would think that they too were a couple-except for thee fact that Piper was staying as far away from Aerrow as possible.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Aerrow cleared his throat. "Umm, Piper? Anything wrong?"

Piper snapped her head in his direction. "O-of course not! W-why would you say that?"

"Oh, no reason. Just the fact that you're staying as far away from me as you can get."

Piper faked shock. "I am not! It's just…umm, the flowers! Yeah, the flowers are so pretty over here."

"Piper. There are no flowers on that side. They're all over here."

"Yeah, well, I'm trying to find some! Why does that side have to have all the flowers?"

Aerrow stopped walking. "Okay. Now I am not moving until you tell me what is going on." He crossed his arms and put on his determined face.

Piper walked right past him. "Fine. You can stay there. I'm going on ahead."

"Okay. Maybe that was the wrong threat." Aerrow mumbled to himself as he hurried to catch up.

* * *

"I said I was sorry!" Finn said for the twentieth time.

"I know Finn. It's just, what if something happened to him? He could be hurt, or cold, or scared. Poor, poor Tinky!" Junko cried.

The two of them were exploring the playground. There were hundreds of children there, but none of them were Tinky.

"Trust me Junko! We'll find him, and he'll be safe and sound! Would I let you down?"

Junko looked at him strange.

"Oh, right." He smacked himself on the head. "I already did." And he went into another round of apologies.

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Radarr?" Stork complained. "This tall grass itches, and I'm sure it's full of ticks or other bloodsucking creatures."

Radarr rolled his eyes and continued walking through the field. The grass was so high that it reached above Stork's head. Suddenly, a rustling sound came from behind them. Both whirled around. The seconds ticked by, but the sound didn't repeat.

"Probably just a mouse." Stork muttered to himself. "A disease-ridden mouse that will probably infest us. Better to leave while we still can."

But Radarr tugged on Stork's pants and continued walking. They had only walked for a few minutes before the rustling came again…but this time it was closer.

* * *

"Well, it looks like the only way across is to jump on those rocks."

Aerrow and Piper had come to a small river. There was no bridge, just small rocks that went all the way across.

"Lady's first." Aerrow bowed elegantly to Piper. Piper blushed and offered a small smile and went in front of him.

The rocks on the first side of the river were large and dry. But as they continued going across, the stones got slipperier. A few times, both Piper and Aerrow had to regain their balance before continuing. Piper was on the last step when some water from the river washed up over the rock, causing Pipe to lose her balance.

"Eek!" she yelled. She closed her eyes waiting for the river to engulf her. But instead, strong arms encased her thin frame. She looked up and found herself gazing straight in Aerrow's arms-again.

"Got you." he whispered.

That moment was ruined when Aerrow lost his balance on thee slippery rock and fell-Piper and all-into the river.

* * *

"Is it just me, or are all these kids staring at us like they're going to eat us?" Finn nudged Junko as they walked through the playground.

"I don't know Finn. Maybe they're just curious."

A little girl with purple hair tugged on Finn's sleeve.

"Why hello there little girl. Have you seen our friend? He's a little Wallop-"

"Do you taste good?" she interrupted.

Finn blinked. "W-what?"

More kids were gathering around now. They were looking at the two teenagers with hungry eyes.

"Get them!" the little girl yelled.

Finn and Junko tried to run, but they were surrounded. In no time at all, they were backed up to the wall of the jungle gym.

"Just curious, huh?" Finn asked Junko accusingly.

* * *

"Radarr." Stork whispered. "What do you think it is?"

Radarr only shrugged and cocked his head.

The rustling hadn't repeated for about five minutes, but neither of them had dared move from their spot.

"Geez Radarr! You fight Cyclonians everyday, but you're afraid of a little rustling in the grass. How does that work?"

Radarr glared at him as if to say "What about you?"

"I'm always like this! I have an excuse!"

Radarr just rolled his eyes.

"Fine! I'll show you!" Stork took a step. Nothing happened. He took another step.

"See? Nothing's there." He started walking confidently through the grass (A/N: Or as confidently as Stork can) , Radarr following cautiously behind.

Suddenly, the rustling sounded again, but this time, an inhuman laughter accompanied it.

* * *

Aerrow and Piper lay on the bank of thee river, coughing up river water, and trying to ring out their clothes.

"Well, that was refreshing!" Aerrow grinned at Piper. Piper didn't notice. She was staring at something underneath the shade of a big oak tree.

"What is it Piper?"

"Chris." she breathed.

'Chris? Who's Chris?"

"I'm Chris. Nice to see you again Piper. Really nice." The boy moved out from under the shadows of thee tree.

"Piper? Do you know this guy?" Aerrow asked Piper. There was a certain hint oof protectiveness in his voice. He looked at Piper. She was still shaking from the cold river water, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't like Chris.

"Piper and I had a chance encounter earlier today. I guess you could call it fate. Now who are you?"

"The name's Aerrow." Aerrow folded his arms across his chest. "Now if you don't mind, we had better be going. We're looking for someone." Aerrow grabbed Piper's hand and proceeded to walk past him.

"Hold on!" Chris put his arm around Piper's shoulder. "How about you go and look for your friend, and I'll stay here and keep Ms. Piper company?"

Piper stiffened.

Aerrow sent Chris a death glare. "I don't think so."

"What are you? Her boyfriend?" Chris challenged.

Suddenly, an idea came to Aerrow. He placed an arm protectively around Piper's shoulders, brushing off Chris' arm in the process. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"Aerrow?" Piper whispered.

"Just play along with it." he whispered back.

"Really?" Chris cocked an eyebrow. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Oh, about a month now." Aerrow responded. "We wanted to keep it a secret from our team, though. So congratulations. You're the first to know."

"Yep!" Piper put on her brightest smile. "It's the best month of my life. we're inseparable now."

"So, now that that's all straitened out, we had better be going." Aerrow tried again to walk past the other teenager.

"Wait." Chris put out a hand to stop them. "If you've been dating for so long, how about some proof?"

"What kind of proof?" Piper asked nervously.

Chris grinned wickedly. "Oh, I don't know. How a kiss?"

"A-a k-kiss?!" Piper choked.

Aerrow remained calm. "Fine with me." He bent down towards Piper's cheek.

"On the lips." Chris stated.

"O-on the l-l-lips?!" Piper nearly fainted. Even Aerrow looked nervous.

"What are we going to do?" Piper whispered urgently.

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice." Aerrow whispered back.

"Wait!" Piper tried to stop him.

"I'm waiting." Chris said impatiently.

Aerrow regained his composure. "Fine. If it's a kiss you want…" He turned Piper so that she was facing him. He placed one hand on her lower back, and the other on her neck. Then he bent her backwards and leaned over her. He hesitated for only a moment before closing his eyes and lowering his lips to Piper's trembling ones.

When Aerrow opened his eyes, he gazed into Piper's. He was shocked to see them full of anger. She pushed him off of her and turned to face Chris, but he was already walking away, looking slightly dejected.

Aerrow laughed. "Mom always told me that those acting lessons were going to pay off someday. I guess they did today! Isn't that right, Piper?" He turned to face her again, only to feel the sharp sting of her hand connecting with his cheek.

* * *

"Junko! What are we going to do?!" The kids were all arguing over what body parts theey would get.

"I want the big guys' leg!" One boy shouted.

"That's not fair!" Another boy shouted back. "You got the last guy's leg."

"Yeah, but he was all skin and bones!" The first boy argued back.

"I want the blonde guy's head! It'll make a good mop!" a little girl piped up.

"Hey!" Finn yelled. "No one takes my head and uses it to mop dirty floors!"

The girl turned to him, an angry look in her eyes. "Did we ask you to speak?"

"I'll be quiet now."

"Good." she turned back to the other kids. "Now, like I was saying…I call the blondy's head!"

"Hey Finn!" Junko whispered. "I've got an idea!"

"Hey kids!" Junko yelled out. "Who here likes candy?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of candy. All off the kids instantly snapped their heads to look at him.

"Then go get them!" He pulled back his arm and threw the pieces of candy across the playground. The candy was followed by all of the kids.

"Okay, here's our chance Finn! Run!"

Finn didn't need to be told twice. Both Storm Hawks raced across the yard, not stopping until they were on the other side of the park. When they reached a big tree on top of a grassy hill, they fell to the ground panting and gasping for breath.

"Hey Junko?" Finn panted.

"Yeah Finn?"

"Where did you get the candy from?"

"Oh, well it was supposed to be my snack. I knew I'd get hungry."

"Well, it was good thinking!"

* * *

"Radarr, what is that?"

Radarr had a rock in his hand, ready to hit whatever it was that was in the grass. They could distinctly hear footsteps coming closer. The inhuman laughter was louder, and both were shaking with fear.

A butterfly came through the grass, causing Stork to yell, and Radarr to throw his rock. The rock missed the butterfly, but hit Stork in the head.

"Thanks." he muttered.

Radarr flashed him a guilty smile.

Then all of a sudden, the laughter stopped. The grass in front of Stork started to move. The grass parted to reveal…

"Tinky!" Stork yelled.

The little Wallop walked forward with a huge grin on his face. He wobbled forward, trying to catch the butterfly. He tripped, but Stork caught him, and lifted him up in his arms.

"S that's why you disappeared! You wanted to hunt butterflies!" Stork shook his head. "You sure caused a lot of trouble, Tinky!"

Tinky just giggled and tugged on Stork's hair.

* * *

If looks could kill, the glares Piper was sending Aerrow would have killed him in a heart beat.

"You jerk!" Piper yelled. "Why did you do that?!"

Aerrow stood there stunned. His cheek was turning red from where Piper had slapped him.

"I-I don't understand. What did I do-"

"You can't just go around kissing people! Now it's ruined! My first kiss is completely ruined by you! And you know what's worse? I like you Aerrow! A lot! But I know that you don't like me that way, so why did you have to go and kiss me?" Piper wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. She knew that she was sounding crazy right then, but she couldn't help but feel angry at Aerrow. Sure, he saved her from Chris, but wasn't there a better way to do it then that?

"Piper, I…" Aerrow ran his hand through his hair. You're right. That wasn't the best thing to do, but I couldn't think of anything else."

"Did you have to do it so dramatically?" Piper mumbled, still wiping away tears.

Aerrow walked in front of her and wiped her cheeks with his thumb.

"I did it like that because…well because I like you too Piper. I have for a long time now."

Piper shot away from him. "No you don't! You're only saying that because you feel sorry for me! Well, guess what, Aerrow? I don't need your sympathy!" She glared at him.

Aerrow sighed. "Do you honestly think I would kiss someone I didn't love the way I kissed you? I admit it. I was extremely jealous when Chris said you knew him. I didn't want him taking you away from me. I didn't want you spending time with another guy. That's why I asked you to come find Tinky with me. I wanted you to spend time with me, and me alone. The truth is…I'm in love with you, Piper."

Piper was too shocked to speak. Slowly, the anger faded from her eyes. Aerrow chose that time to walk over to where she stood, and wrapped his arms around her. She let her arms work around his body to clutch the back of his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry I slapped you." she mumbled into his shirt.

Aerrow smiled into her hair. "That's okay. It didn't really hurt."

Piper pulled back to look at him, mock anger on her face. Aerrow laughed. Then he bent his head to kiss her. Piper wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, letting the kiss sweep through her. When they broke apart, both were smiling.

"So am I forgiven now?" Aerrow asked.

"Almost." Piper rose on her toes to kiss him again.

"Now you are." she whispered.

* * *

"See? I told you it wouldn't be so bad!" Junko told the team as they were sitting in the living room of the Condor. Tinky's parents had just picked him up, and had thanked them thoroughly.

"Yeah Junko!" Aerrow agreed. "It was kind of fun!" He shared a meaningful look with Piper, who was seated next to them.

"Hey." Finn asked the two lovebirds. "Something seems different about you two. What happened when you were alone together?"

"Oh nothing to worry about, Finn." Piper assured him. "Everything worked out fine."

Finn made a mental note to interrogate them later.

"Oh, and guess what guys?" Junko said excitedly. "Tinky's mom and dad said that since we did such a good job today, they're going to drop him off again next week! Isn't that great?"

The team groaned.

"I told you this could only mean certain doom." Stork said.

**

* * *

**

So there you have it. I really liked this one because of all the drama in it! Anyways, thank you all who voted! And don't forget to review!


End file.
